Kageyama's song
by E.Dorgani
Summary: A drabble of what if Kageyama sang? Please enjoy!


This is just a little drabble thing I thought of while listening to Kageyama's voice actor's songs, wouldn't it be funny if he sang in the anime? I know virtually every voice actor in Haikyu sings, but I thought of it for Kageyama so whatever. The one I wrote this fic to is Seiken Tsukai no World Break, Dragon Heart, Haimura Moroha's character song. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Tobio tapped his pencil against the desk irritatedly. It didn't matter how many times Yachi explained it to him, the math formula was more confusing and aggravating than Hinata. The tone of his phone ringing caught his attention, curiosity of who could be calling him was answered by the caller ID of his older sister.

"What is it Kozue?" He sighed, leaning on his desk.

"Tobio! How are you?" Her bright voice came through the speaker.

"Busy," he said curtly.

"Then I'll keep this brief, I was wondering if you might be up to a recording a couple of songs for my new album, soon, ish?" She asked, anxiously awaiting his response.

"No."

"But you're so good!" Kozue protested.

"Through forced practice," grumbled Tobio. The talented singer didn't like practicing duets alone and used to have him sing her counterpart's side, it didn't bother him until her agent came by to check on her and ended up trying to scout him. To stop the fuss the company kept making over him in middle school he agreed to record two songs for her album as bonuses along with a duet that was quickly written for them, anonymously. "If that's all you want-"

"Wait wait! Can you tell me why you don't want to?" She pleaded.

"I'm busy with volleyball, I don't need the money, I don't like singing," the quick responses had her a loss for only a moment.

"Mom and I were actually talking about your club recently. Didn't you do a fundraiser, your manager helped with it or something?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you don't need the money, but you could donate it all to your club," coaxed Kozue. "I can set it up to do all the recording and filming on the weekend when you don't have practice. I'll send over all the stuff you'll need and we can do it in two weeks! You'll barely notice it! Promise!"

Tobio hesitated, it was a pretty decent pay upfront, he had refused wanting royalties from the continued sales of the songs on the album and handed his share over to Kozue. It could help the club a lot. Then his processed the word 'filming', "what are you going to film?" He asked slowly.

"Um, it was an idea my agent had, you know, a music video."

"The whole point of me doing this anonymously is to not get bothered by it!" He snapped.

"We're going to use a costume, lights, and low camera shots to keep your face out of it! Promise! You can watch the final cut to approve it before we sell it!"

"Kozue," he growled.

"Tobio, please, it would really help a lot."

Tobio rubbed at his eyes, they stung from staying up so late on his homework. An idea struck him from years of experience bargaining with his sister. "I want a tutor and dinner."

"From the restaurant you like in Tokyo? We can go after recording! A tutor for what?" She immediately gave in.

"Everything," he glared at the worksheets spread out in front of him.

"No problem! Thank you Tobio! Thank you so much! My fans really like your voice, they'll love it! Thank you, love you, see you soon!" Kozue laughed before hanging up.

Tobio put aside his phone and shut his textbook gratefully. _If just to shut her up again_.

"Sensei!" Tobio jogged over to Takeda in the gym, he pulled the envelope containing his pay which he had requested in cash and handed it to the older man. "A donation for the club."

Takeda took it, "oh, thank you Kageyama." Noticing the address on the front of it he asked, "oh, is this from you then?"

Tobio had only taken the time to open it to check the contents and take out the letter from the company and his sister before shoving it in his bag this morning. "Yes," he nodded.

Takeda frowned as he noted the width of the envelope and opened the flap to glance inside, he clapped his hands over it as if afraid it was going to disappear if he didn't hold it tightly. "Kageyama, this is a lot of money," he managed.

"My older sister is a singer, I do songs for her album every once in awhile," shrugged Tobio. "Not by name though! If you could keep this a secret from the rest of the club, I don't want this spreading."

Takeda glanced between the envelope that also had the company's name on it and him, "of course Kageyama. This is very generous, thank you."

Shoyo bolted upstairs to the club room after overhearing the conversation through the window, "guys, guys!" He was a little disappointed it was only Yamaguchi and Tsukishima still in the club room after everyone else had gone down for practice.

"What do you know, a screaming gnome," grumbled Tsukishima.

"What did you say?!" Demanded Shoyo.

"What was it Hinata?" Smiled Yamaguchi.

"What? Oh! Kageyama sings! Can you believe it?" Sniggered Shoyo.

"Sings what?" Frowned Tsukishima, caught off guard by this information.

"Songs, like professionally. I heard him telling Take-chan about it, he does it under a false name for his sister, can you believe it?" Laughed Shoyo, "I bet he sounds horrible!"

"Too bad we don't know the false name, we could find out," laughed Yamaguchi.

"It shouldn't be that hard," said Tsukishima putting down his gym shirt and plucking his phone from his school bag.

"Yeah but you can't just look up his name," protested Shoyo, moving to look over Tsukishima's elbow all the same as Yamaguchi did the same to his opposite shoulder.

Finishing typing out his search of 'female singer Kageyama' they waited impatiently for the result of a recurring name in the results.

"Kozue Kageyama?" Frowned Yamaguchi.

Tapping on the images tab they looked at the pictures of the twenty something, slender, pretty woman done up for photoshoots and events.

"She looks too pretty to be related to him," grumbled Shoyo.

"He is a king after all," muttered Tsukishima waiting on his next search for Kozue Kageyama's new releases.

"There's a music video!" Pointed out Yamaguchi in surprise.

"No way!" Shoyo tapped on it before Tsukishima could move. The taller boy glared at him for touching his phone but let the video load all the same, turning up the speaker on his phone so they would be able to hear it. An electric guitar set the tone for the song while the camera focused on the guitarist as the instrument ramped up in energy for a few seconds before the bass and drums set in the camera panning out to the full, dark set that was vaguely reminiscent of an empty warehouse. Each musician had their moment in the camera's eye, except the dimly lit singer standing in front of the microphone with a hoodie obscuring his form and hair who was only visible in the wide shots. The camera changed to a close side view of the vocalist whose long fingers held the mic on the stand gently he leaned towards the mic, as he began to sing the melody of the instruments fell away to mirror the first syllables of the singer's low and, terribly familiar voice, only below his nose was visible in a colored light that washed away his natural skin tone. The rest of the song came back as he continued to sing and the focus shifted away from him.

Despite only one more cameo during the minute and a half teaser for the full version, in which he was shown completely with lights blazing behind him to eclipse any feature in his hood, the power and presence of his voice in the song was undeniable. Even to the silent first years who all refused to acknowledge the obvious conclusion they had each come to.

 _He's actually really good._

When the video ended Tsukishima turned off his phone and put it away, "we're never talking about this again," he decided, pulling off his undershirt and reaching for his gym clothes again.

Yamaguchi and Shoyo mumbled agreements as they also moved to finish dressing. The room was silent in their disgruntlement of finding nothing to tease Kageyama about, it was finally broken by Tanaka slamming open the door.

"What's taking so long?" He frowned.

"Nothing Tanaka-senpai," grinned Shoyo running back down to gym after him with the other two trailing behind.

Forgetting the oddity in favor of being called senpai Tanaka ignored the incident until near the end of practice when Suga mentioned, "is it just me or are Tsukishima and Hinata giving Kageyama a harder time than usual?"

Tanaka glanced over at the three on three match in which Hinata had oddly chosen to be Tsukishima's team as opposed to Kageyama's. "The first years do seem pretty determined to win," he frowned at the entirely first year side blocking another of Ennoshita's spikes that Narita failed to receive. "Do you think something happened?"

"Kageyama did go to talk to Takeda as soon as he came in," muttered Suga. "I don't know, it isn't like Hinata is actively avoiding Kageyama, and Tsukishima doesn't seem mad, just irritated."

"That's normal for him," reminded Tanaka grinning.

"That's true enough," laughed Suga. 


End file.
